A Lost Race Of Magic
by kireitenshi00
Summary: A new change has overcome Hermione. As well as a new boy at Hogwarts. Hermione seems to be hiding something but what? Harry and Ron try to find out! Later H/Hr.
1. Intro

~Hi! First of all I want to say that I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Although I am willing to buy him…. Never mind! Well anyway this is my first fanfic about Harry Potter so sit back, relax, and enjoy! ^_-

~*~Chapter 1~*~

Harry Potter lay on his bed reading his book on his least favorite subject, Potions. He rolled his eyes at the thought of his gruesome Potions teacher Severus Snape. On the last day of classes, Snape assigned a killer homework assignment, which was to write an essay on forbidden potions and their antidotes. He looked at the clock. It was 11:59 and 30 seconds. 20 seconds. 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1. Today was Harry's 15th birthday. He smiled ruefully at the thought of how later today would be another day of backbreaking work. Harry Potter was what you would call… unusual. For one he was a wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His best friends were a wizard named Ronald "Ron" Weasley and Hermione Granger. Besides being a wizard, Harry was another thing, hero. When he was just one year old, he vanquished the most powerful dark wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort and escaped with only a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He also lost his parents. People rejoiced about the defeat of the Dark Lord, or that's what they thought. In reality, Voldemort was severely drained of his powers and retreated into the shadows to regain his strength. The next time Harry would face him was in his first year at Hogwarts. Then in second, third, and an EXTREMELY close encounter in fourth year. Despite Voldemort's defeat in fourth year it cost something. Cedric Diggory. Harry sighed and rubbed his temples at the thought of Cedric. Cedric had been a star and Harry had watched in a helpless stare as Peter Pettigrew used the Avada Kedavera curse. Again Harry sighed. Peter Pettigrew. The man who had killed innocents on the street and framed Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius had escaped from the wizard's prison in Harry's third year and had been on the run from the ghostly guards of Azkaban since. As well as being a wizard, Harry was also a star player on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Quidditch was the wizarding world's sport, which was played on brooms. Harry also shared a special bond with Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, who often helped him in a time of need. 'Hopefully, one day Sirius's name will be cleared,' Harry thought and smiled ruefully. As soon as his name was cleared, Harry would be out of this hellhole. Every summer vacation, Harry was forced to return and live with his uncle Vernon Dursley, his aunt Petunia Dursley, and his cousin Dudley Dursley.

Harry closed his book with a sigh. Earlier in the day, Harry had received four owls from Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius. Harry received a large tin of candy that contained Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, and Pumpkin Pasties from Hagrid, Ron had sent a poster of the Chudley Cannons who were currently drilling themselves on the latest plays, Hermione had sent an enchanted book on that contained different Quidditch teams, and Sirius had owled a large box which contained an expensive wizard chess set with pieces made out of onyx and white marble. Meanwhile, the Dursleys were thoroughly ignoring Harry. It seemed as though they didn't quite forget the Ton-Tongue Toffee incident last summer. However, Harry was happy that he could finally walk down the hallway without Dudley insulting or ordering him around. (It still didn't seem to stop Petunia from ordering him around though.) Harry carefully lifted up the floorboard (to not make any noise) and put his homework under the floorboard. In the background he could hear Vernon snoring away. 'I can't wait to get back to school,' he thought and drifted asleep.

The next morning, Harry awoke to a yell from his uncle. 

'Now what?' he thought. Reluctantly, Harry got of bed and got dressed got dressed. Slowly, he opened the door and descended the stairs. Vernon Dursley stood at the bottom, purple in the face. "YOU!" he roared.

"What did I do?" asked Harry.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU GIVE OUT THIS ADDRESS TO THOSE… TO THOSE _ABOMINATIONS_ THAT YOU CALL FRIENDS!" Vernon roared. 

"What?!" sputtered Harry.

"This," hissed Vernon. He whipped out a blue stationary envelope with elegant handwriting that Harry recognized as Hermione's. He reached out to take the letter but Vernon snatched it back. "Hey!" exclaimed Harry. "Give me my letter!" 

"No," replied Vernon suddenly smiling. "No, I won't give it to you. In fact… why not give it to Dudley." Harry's eyes widened and he snatched at the letter. "Dudley!" Vernon called. Dudley sauntered into the room. "Whada ya want Dad?" Dudley asked.

"You got a letter," Vernon replied and evaded Harry's grasp again. Vernon handed the letter to Dudley who tore it open greedily. "GIVE ME MY LETTER!" yelled Harry. Dudley took no notice of him until all of a sudden, boils appeared on his hands. "OW!" Dudley cried. He dropped the letter and clutched his hands. 'Good old Hermione,' thought Harry. He snatched up the letter from the floor and tore upstairs to the safety of his room. 

_Dear Harry, _

_ I was just wondering if you'd like to meet up with _

_Ron and me at Diagon Alley. I would have sent this by owl, but Cumulus wasn't in. Cumulus is my new owl by the way. I'll see you later._

_ -Hermione_

_P.S. I put a hex on this letter just in case._

Harry took out a piece of parchment and wrote:

Sure. Meet you and Ron at one at the Leaky Cauldron.

_ -Harry_

He tied the parchment to Hedwig's leg that in turn, flew off into the rising sun.

~*~End of Chapter 1~*~

Well? Like? Don't like? Please review! Flames are accepted, as is constructive criticism. ^_-


	2. Letters

OMG! It's been sooooooooooooo long. But I'm such a big procrastinator with a HUGE case of writer's block. Thanks sooooo much to draco's princess, angel, Nabeeha, and Me for reviewing! I'll get more up as soon as I can!

Disclaimer: As usual I do not own Harry Potter, but again I am willing to buy him!

**~*~Chapter 2~*~**

The next morning Harry woke up to a bright and sunny day. Unfortunately the Dursleys were too stingy to get any curtains to protect the room (as well as Harry) from the sun's merciless rays. Groggily Harry sat up when a sudden thought struck him. "How am I supposed to get to Diagon Alley?" he pondered out loud. After yesterday's incident, it was pretty unlikely that the Dursleys would be willing to drop him off at the station. He got up out of bed and walked over to his trunk in which he grabbed a scratch sheet of parchment on which he scrawled another note.

_Hermione. Ran into some trouble. Can you and your dad pick me up?_

_ -Harry_

He tied the note to the returning owl's leg. "Sorry about this," he apologized. The owl gave him an affectionate nip on the ear and flew away. Harry decided it might be awhile so he got dressed and went downstairs. Vernon was reading the paper and Dudley was fumbling with his bandaged hands and a spoon. 'I almost feel sorry for him,' though Harry. 'Almost.' Petunia Dursley walked over with four bowls of grapefruit. She placed one in front of Vernon, one for Dudley, one for herself, and an eighth for Harry. Dudley quickly put on a sour face, "Awww Mom!" he whined. "Do we STILL have to eat this?" 

"I'm so sorry Duddlkins," Petunia cooed. "But not until that nasty lady stops sending me letters about your perfectly good diet." Dudley made a face and started to eat his grapefruit. Harry shoved the small piece into his mouth and stood up. "Where are you going boy?" Barked Vernon. 

"To check my mail," answered Harry. Vernon's face paled. "Something wrong with that?" Vernon hurriedly shook his head and waved him out of the kitchen. Harry walked upstairs to his room and closed the door. He would have locked it, but students were not permitted to use magic over the holiday. Harry turned around and sitting on Hedwig's strained perch were four owls. Hedwig even looked a little bit ruffled from all the incessant "hooing." Besides Hedwig, there was another owl that carried a letter from Hogwarts, an almost dead owl he recognized as Errol, and the last was a magnificent tawny colored owl with gray eyes of all things, that Harry assumed was Cumulus. Sure enough a letter in Hermione's handwriting was in its talons. He took Hermione's note first.

_Dear Harry,_

_ My dad is a bit occupied, but a friend of mine offered to pick you up. We'll be there at noon next Wednesday. _

_ -Hermione_

Harry nodded and watched Cumulus bob his head and fly off. Next came Errol who was heaving its little chest in exersion. On Errol's leg was a note with Ron's scrawly handwriting on it. Harry untied the note and gave a couple of owl treats to Errol for his troubles. With a weak hoot, Errol set off through the window flying lopsidedly down the street. An impatient hoot made Harry focus his attention on the Hogwarts owl who was ruffling it's feather indignantly. As soon as Harry took the letter, the owl took off in a flurry of feathers. Harry set the Hogwarts letter aside and hastily opened Ron's. 

_Hey Harry!_

_ Are you going with Hermione? If you are, she's picking me up too._

_ Dad's going crazy on account that they're picking us up in a _

_ Muggle car. Oh well see you in a few days._

_ -Ron_

Harry grinned at the news and turned his attention on the letter from his school. 

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts express will depart from King's Cross station, platform Nine 3/4, at eleven o'clock. _

_Enclosed is a list of books and supplies for this year's term. _

_ Yours Sincerely,_

_ Professor M. McGonagall_

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY UNIFORM 

Fifth year students will require:

1) Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3) One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4) One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)

COURSE BOOKS 

All fifth year students should have the following:

1) _The Standard Book Of Spells (Grade 5)_ by Miranda Goshawk

2) _An Advanced Guide To Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

3) _Stars And Planets: A Guide To The Galaxy_ by Julianne Corroto

4) _Potions And Antidotes_ by Angel Cake

5) _The Underground: A Goblin History_ by Charlie Horse

6) _In The Shadows: A Guide To the Spells And History Of The Dark Arts _by Ryan Rippleson.

'Well, I guess all I can do is wait,' thought Harry. Sighing resignedly, Harry prepared himself for another day at Number 4 Privet Drive. He never even noticed the sudden whispers coming through the window on the wind.

Thanks people for reviewing this story! I'll try and finish this story since it's summer right now, but I'm the biggest procrastinator ON EARTH! Anyway, please R/R! Bye for now! 

**__**


	3. Changes

It's me! Back for another chapter! And so soon too! Yay! Anyway here we go! And thanks to Multiple Lilys! I'm glad you like it!

Disclaimer: FOR GOD'S SAKE I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! However all plots and new characters ARE MINE! Please ask before using!

~*~Chapter 3~*~

The next few days at number 4 Privet Drive went quite normally actually. The usual 'Boy do this' and 'Boy what have you done now' were hanging in the atmosphere. Despite the common occurrences at the Dursley residence, there seemed to be something heavy hanging in the air. As if something was about to happen, but Harry for the likes of him, couldn't figure it out…

Wednesday dawned bright and early on Privet Drive. Hurriedly, Harry got dressed and lugged down the stairs his trunk, which he had packed the previous night. Yesterday, it was decided that Harry, Ron, and Hermione would stay at the inn until the term started. After dragging his trunk to rest by the door he covered up the scrape marks with the throw rug on the floor. ' No need to get yelled at this early,' he thought. Harry walked into the kitchen. Vernon sat reading the paper occasionally grumbling about stock prices going down. Dudley poked and prodded at a low fat cottage cheese/oatmeal substance for his diet. 

"Eat up Duddlykins! Wouldn't want to be late now!" cooed Petunia.

"Late for what?" asked Harry while pushing his breakfast away.

"School shopping. Boy's gotten too wide," said Vernon gruffly.

"My little boy is just growing!" cried Petunia in protest. Harry shook his head, cutting through Petunia's protests, was the sharp ring of the doorbell. Harry jumped up and dashed for the door with Dudley waddling as quickly as he could behind him. Harry opened the door to be greeted by a girl, Hermione, yelling at another girl (an older one) leaning on the windshield of a silver convertible. Ron was sitting in the backseat.

"Ya sure! Whatever you say…" called Hermione sarcastically.

"Damn well right whatever I say!" called the girl.

"Whatever," Hermione mumbled and turned around. Harry and Dudley were dumbstruck. There on the doorstep was a completely different Hermione. This one was like the one from the Yule Ball. This Hermione sported soft, black flair jeans with white embroidery on the hems. She wore simple white tennis shoes and a baby blue shirt that said _Angel_ on the front. Her jacket was a black leather trench coat. The type that went down to her knees. Her **_straight_** brown hair was elegantly braided and pulled up into a bun. A gold orchid clip delicately held the bun in place with brown curly tendrils framing her delicate face. There was also a pair of black sunglasses perched on top of her head. To top it all off a fine gold chain hung around her neck with a small gryffin charm adorning it.

"Hermione?!" choked out Harry.

"That's me!" she replied grinning. She reached up and pulled Harry into a hug, which he returned then pulled away.

"Girl! Give us a hand here would ya?" asked Hermione. The girl by the car pulled out a slender wand and muttered a spell.

"Thanks!" called Hermione.

"No prob. Now hurry up!" yelled the other girl.

"Coming, coming already, jeez… Ready?" Hermione asked Harry. 

"Yeah. Let's go." Harry picked up the trunk (which was now feather weight) and carried it over to the convertible. Harry put his luggage in the trunk while Hermione set Hedwig in the backseat. 

"Harry, this is my friend Rachel. Harry, Rachel, Rachel, Harry," introduced Hermione. Surprising Harry, Rachel stuck out her hand which he took and they shook hands. Rachel must have been in her early twenties with an Asian complexion. She was tanned with warm brown eyes and brownish/black hair. Her hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail and she wore leather flairs with a crisp, crop tunic top.

"Pleasure," she said smiling.

"Likewise," replied Harry. Pulling her seat forward, she admitted Harry tot the back seat. Harry shook hands in greeting with Ron while Hermione jumped nimbly into the back seat. As soon as Hermione sat down, Rachel pulled out of the drive and they were off.

Well that's it for chapter 3! Look for chapter 4 soon I hope! And kudos to all those who reviewed! Please review some more! 


	4. Conversations

Wow! I can't believe I'm actually writing this now! Jeez! I dunno maybe it's the inspirational music I'm listening to ("I Stand Alone" by GODSMACK) or it could be I'm just plain bored! Thanks to all of you reviewed once again! Please keep reviewing! I'm trying desperately to finish this before school starts or I have to go to camp! Anyways onward to the next chapter!

Sailor Universe: I do not own Harry Potter although I AM willing to buy him! 

J.K. Rowling: ::walks out:: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! THE PRESSURE IS TO GREAT! I CAN'T KEEP UP WITH ALL THE DEMANDS! HERE! YOU CAN HAVE IT! ::hands all Harry Potter related material over to Universe and runs out bawling::

Sailor Universe: YES! Anyway all new characters and plot ARE MINE! SO KEEP YOUR GRUBBY HANDS OFF!

The silver convertible sped down the highway. The wind was flying through Harry's hair making it even more unruly than before. Hermione turned around in her seat to face him and Ron. "So how was your summer Harry?" she inquired.

"Same as anything. Another summer at the Dursleys," replied Harry.

"Are they really that bad?" interjected Rachel.

"Yes!" all three said together at once.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Rachel.

"So how did you and Rachel meet? We never heard you mention her before," asked Ron. Rachel stiffened in her seat and noticeably tensed up. Meanwhile, something akin to pain ran through Hermione's eyes. Harry noticed it but decided not to say anything.

"We met during the summer," faltered Hermione. "We were both up at my parents house and we became friends…"

"Yeah! We have a lot in common!" picked up Rachel, but Harry could tell her enthusiasm was false. It seemed like the two were hiding something and if they were, why would they be hiding it from Ron and him. The rest of the car ride progressed slowly with Ron relating the latest Quidditch rankings and the Chudley Cannons Statistics. He didn't even seem to notice that no one was really paying attention. Instead a few "Uh-huhs" and "Greats" were thrown around to act like the rest of the party knew what was going on. 

After about a half hour of driving, Rachel finally pulled up to the Leaky Cauldron. "You guys should be able to stay here," she said. "The trunks should still be enchanted until you get up to your rooms. If not, ask Tom."

"Aren't you staying?" asked Ron.

"No can do. I have to get back to work," she replied.

"Work? What do you do?" inquired Harry. Rachel smiled, "I'm an agent," she said.

"An agent?" questioned Ron. "Like a spy?"

"Sort of… Let's just say my job is supposed to keep the Dark Arts in check and keep those meddling Aurors alive," she said and winked.

"Meddling Aurors?" asked Ron.

"Let's just say that the ministry isn't exactly Rachel's best friend," said Hermione who had just finished unloading the luggage.

"You can say that again," muttered Rachel. "Well I better be off! Have a good semester you three and girl," she said to Hermione, "For God's sake stay out of trouble!" 

"Yes ma'am," said a smirking Hermione. Harry and Ron exchanged puzzled glances. Stay out of trouble? Directed at Hermione?

"Excuse me… But did you just say 'stay out of trouble' to Hermione?" asked Ron incredulously. "This Hermione?" Rachel laughed. "You'd be surprised at what she can do. Just one piece of advice. Don't underestimate her," said Rachel. With one last grin Rachel stepped on the gas and was roaring down the street.

"Come on you guys. Let's go get our rooms," said Hermione to a gaping Harry and Ron. Wordlessly, the two followed her inside.

"Why if it isn't Harry, Ron, and Hermione," greeted Tom.

"Hello Tom," the trio chorused.

"Do you have our rooms Tom?" asked Hermione.

"Right this way," Tom gestured. Finally after climbing two flights of stairs they reached their rooms. Ron and Harry would be sharing one while Hermione had her own. "Hey! Don't look at me!" said Hermione at their curious looks. 

"How about we meet down in the lobby in say an hour? Then we can go stop at Gringotts and get our school supplies," asked Harry. Ron and Hermione nodded and the trio split off to get ready.

**Harry & Ron's Room**

"Do you think Hermione has been acting a bit strangely?" asked Harry opening Hedwig's cage by the window. Hedwig gave him a peck on the ear and was off.

"Yeah," said Ron. "You should have seen Fred and George's faces when she came to pick me up! It was like one of their pranks backfired on them!" Pig started zooming around the room until Ron fairly threw the hyperactive minute owl out the window.

"I don't know though. It seems like she knows something only she just won't tell. Then there's this whole new look thing. I didn't even recognize her at first!" exclaimed Harry. Ron nodded. "Maybe something is up, but why would she keep it from us?"

**Hermione's Room**

Hermione gently set up Cumulus's cage by the window. "Don't look at me like that," she said to the owl. "I didn't have a choice." The owl seemed to glare at her and then in a sudden turn of affection nipped her ear and took off through the open window. "Try and be back by tomorrow please! I have a letter I want to post!" she called after the owl. Smiling Hermione started to unpack her things and pulled out a set of flattering navy blue robes to wear.

_'So, how are things going?'_ asked a voice in her head. (A/N: No. She is not going crazy. This is a vital part of the story!)

_'All right I guess. But I feel terrible about keeping such things from them. They've been my best friends for years! Do you know how guilty I feel?'_ Hermione replied.

_'I know. But until then, we're not allowed to tell ANYONE right now. Not even our closest friends,'_ Said the voice forbiddingly.

_'I really hate this…'_ muttered Hermione.

_'So do I. But for right now that's all we can do. You better get going. You have to meet up with them in the lobby remember?'_ said the voice. 

_'Yeah… I'll talk to you later,'_ finished Hermione.

_'Bye,'_ said the voice and it was gone. With one last sigh, Hermione quickly changed into her robes and went out the door preparing herself to meet Harry and Ron. As she closed the door she noticed two intense blue eyes staring at her from the shadowy corner of the room. She smiled gently and then closed and locked the door behind her.

Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Please R/R! The more reviews I get! The more motivated I am to write another chapter! 

-Thanks

Universe


	5. Just Another Day Right?

Wow! I'm actually getting some work done on this! YAY! Anyways, thank you to jen20069 for reviewing! I think it's great that you like it and I hope you keep reading! Well on we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter since J.K. Rowling stole him back! WAHHHHHH!!!!!! Lol.

~*~Chapter 5~*~

Down in the lobby, Harry and Ron waited for Hermione to show up. Both were dressed in average everyday robes. "Sorry," said Hermione. "But I couldn't find where I put the letter I was going to post." Harry and Ron gaped. Again, Hermione had stunned them into another surprise. This time she was wearing navy blue, almost black, robes that flattered her figure and brought out the golden highlights in her hair. (A/N: I didn't mention this before because I didn't think about it and Harry just notices.) 'In fact,' thought Harry. 'You can almost see gold flecks in her eyes…' But as quickly as he had seen it, the golden aura was gone. "Right then, are we going to sit around here all day? Or are we going?" asked Ron.

"You just want to go to the Quidditch store," pointed out Hermione as they walked out the door.

"So? What if I do?" retorted Ron. Harry smiled as he listened to the banter going back and forth between his two best friends. Maybe there wasn't anything wrong after all. (A/N: COME ON PEOPLE! AFTER ALL THE CRAP I'VE BEEN SAYING ABOUT 'PAIN' AND 'SOMETHING'S WRONG' YOU HAVE TO KNOW SOMETHING'S UP!) After a few minutes of walking, they reached Gringotts. As usual, there were two goblin sentries posted at the door. Without even a glance, the three were led inside. "Ummm…" said Ron. "I already got money from Mum."

"I'll just exchange my Muggle currency," said Hermione.

"Okay, give me a few and I'll be right back," said Harry. Ron and Hermione nodded and set off for the exchange counters. Cautiously, Harry walked up to the counters. "Excuse me," he addressed the goblin. "I'd like to make a withdrawal from my vault."

"Vault number?" the goblin replied.

"482," Harry replied pulling out his key. (A/N: He didn't have a vault number in the book so I made it up!)

"Kekk!" the goblin barked. A goblin, which Harry assumed was Kekk, came over and steered him to a cart. With a final push the cart was off on its treacherous journey. They passed vault after vault with Harry once again craning his neck to see if there really were dragons. Finally, a long screech was heard and they came to a halt. Harry scrambled out and used his key to open the vault. Hurriedly, he scooped out Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts into a small sack. Harry closed and locked the door off the vault and clambered back into the cart. Again the tiny cart was off at a breakneck speed. Cutting close corners and not having much control it was perilous. When the cart came to a stop Harry only stopped to give Kekk a quick "Thank you" and he was racing off to find Ron and Hermione. He found the two standing in the lobby talking in a civil manner for once. "Alright, let's go," said Harry.

"Finally!" said Ron. Ron grabbed Harry and Hermione's arm and fairly dragged them out of the bank. He continued to drag them until they reached Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ron and Harry needed no urging and dashed inside. To their surprise, Hermione came in as well. There was a large group of kids crowded around a glass case. Inside was a magnificent broomstick. There was also a display card in the case as well.

The Cyclone 

_ The newest, innovative broomstick of the wizarding world can go from 0 to 210 mph in less than 3 seconds. Made of mahogany and pine. Air cushioning charms are made to give the rider the utmost comfort for long journeys. An automatic direction charm is also used for long journeys. The Cyclone also has a shrinking charm used for easier storage and transport. _

Prototype-DISPLAY ONLY/NO SALE! 

"No sale!" exclaimed Ron. "What a load of…"

"Jeez! It's even better than my Firebolt…" commented Harry. Ron nodded.

"You listen here!" they heard. "My father is a very powerful man and I bet something good would be coming to you if you sold me that broom." (A/N: Do you even have to guess who this is?)

"Malfoy…" muttered Ron. "Figures."

"Trying to use his dad's influence to get that broom," said Harry watching Malfoy trying to shove a full jingling coin purse to the young sales clerk. By the look of it, the sales clerk was only about the same age as Harry and Ron. "I'm sorry, but this broom is not for sale! It's DISPLAY only! Read the sign!" yelled the sales clerk.

"I'm warning you…" began Malfoy.

"Leave him alone Malfoy. He can't sell you that broom and you know it. So lay off," said Harry.

"Well if it isn't Potter and Weasley. Didn't expect to see you here," he said looking at Ron. "It's not like you can afford anything." Ron flushed. "Hey Potter. Can't use your fame to get this broom huh. Amazing. The famous Potter can't get something," sneered Malfoy.

"Shut up Malfoy," growled Harry. Meanwhile the store clerk was watching the verbal argument until… "Hey!" the clerk called. For a brief moment in time the three boys stopped their argument. "M.J.! Get over here!" he yelled. And to Harry's, Ron's, and Draco's surprise, Hermione stood there with a small smile on her face and a brown package under her arm. "Hey M.J.! Long time no see!" greeted the clerk and giving a hug to Hermione. 

"Likewise! How's it going Ben?" she asked.

"Terrible," he replied.

"Sounds like you're having fun," she said.

"Loads," he commented.

"Is that it?" Hermione asked pointing towards the broomstick.

"Uh huh," said Ben. "I'll be right back."

"Well if isn't the Mudblood…" drawled Malfoy. Harry and Ron both made lunges, but surprisingly Hermione held them back. Instead Hermione started to walk seductively towards Malfoy shaking her hips as she walked. Malfoy just watched her and made no movement. In the blink of an eye, Hermione hauled back and delivered a vicious right hook to Malfoy's flawless face. The noise in the store stopped as everyone stared at what had happened. Harry could see Dean, Seamus, as well as the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan gaping at the scene. "Trust me Malfoy, you DON'T want to mess with me if you want to survive this term. And by that time, you'll be eating your words," Hermione stated. Malfoy stared. "My god…" said Lee.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yes?" she asked coolly.

"How… how…" stuttered Fred. Hermione just merely put on a knowing smile. "Here ya go M.J.," said Ben coming back. And again it was time to gape at her as Ben handed her the prize Cyclone. "Thanks," she said. She turned to Harry and Ron. "I'll be waiting outside. All of a sudden it started to smell like a ferret was in here," she said smirking at Malfoy and she walked out. Malfoy was still sitting on the floor in shock. "What the hell just happened?" asked Malfoy.

"You just got your ass kicked," commented George. Malfoy glared and stood up trying to remain what was left of his dignity. Already a purplish mark was starting to form on his eye. One that would most definitely be noticed. As soon as he started to stalk after the clerk asking why Hermione got the Cyclone, Harry, Ron, Lee, Dean, Seamus, and the twins raced outside. Hermione was standing on the walk with the Cyclone held out in front of her. "Wow Hermione! That is one HELL of a broomstick!" exclaimed Lee. 

"I know," she replied letting it suspend in midair before her. 

"But Hermione, how did you get that? I mean even MALFOY couldn't get it. It said 'No Sale' on the sign…" trailed off Harry.

"It said 'No Sale' because it's my broom," she said to their puzzled faces. She sighed. "Look, over the summer I found out my grandparents were wizards. My grandfather used to test new brooms. Because of his devotion, I get all the new brooms that haven't come out yet. I have a whole bloody closet full at home now," she explained.

"So, it's yours?" asked Dean. Hermione nodded. "If you want, you guys are welcome to try it out as long as you bring it back," she offered.

"Are you serious?!" exclaimed Lee.

"Sure," she shrugged handing the broom to Lee.

"I get first dibs!" yelled Lee. A bunch of "I'm next!" followed after as Dean, Seamus, Lee, the twins, and Ron raced down the street totally ignoring other people walking in front of them. "How about we finish shopping and then get something to eat? I don't think they'll be coming back for a while…" asked Hermione. 

"Sure," said Harry. So after a few more stops at Flourish and Blotts (surprisingly, Hermione didn't spend much time in there…), the apothecary, and Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions (to get some new robes for each as both had grown) they walked over to an outdoor café where they set down their bags and sat down. A waiter came over and took their orders (two sandwiches of the day and two pumpkin juices). After he left, Harry decided to address Hermione on what had been going on as of late. "Hermione?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Why have you been acting so strangely lately? I mean…" Harry trailed off. 

"I know what you mean. Acting and dressing weird," she said as Harry nodded. "I kicked Malfoy's ass and I got that broom…" she continued. Harry nodded again. "I know this is a lame excuse, but I haven't gotten much sleep lately because of…" she faltered. 

"Because of what? Hermione come one! I'm your best friend here! Tell me what's wrong!" exclaimed Harry.

"You're right. I trust you. I'm not permitted to say this to you but I will anyway. Harry, a bunch of things happened during the summer and I-" she was cut off as the boys returned. Harry was about to yell in frustration when Hermione sent him a warning glance. "How was it?" she asked Ron.

"GREAT! AMAZING! SMASHING! BLOODY BRILLIANT! THANKS A BUNCH!" was the reply from all of them. 

"I'm glad you guys liked it so much," replied Hermione. To Harry's dismay, the boys all pulled up a seat at the table and started to engage Harry on what he had missed out on. Hermione just smiled. "Hermione? I just realized something. That guy at the Quidditch store. He called you M.J. I've never heard you referred to as that," asked Seamus.

"M.J. is my nickname. It's short for Hermione Janet. (A/N: it's the French pronunciation so it's like Shuh-net. Only hold out the 's') 'M' from Her**M**ione and the 'J' from Janet of course," she explained.

"Ohhh…" replied Seamus.

"But why hasn't anyone called you that before?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, I've never heard anyone call you that at school," commented Fred.

"My friends made it up this past summer. One of them was Ben, which is how I know him. He doesn't go to Hogwarts. Instead he goes to an Independent School in the States," Hermione said.

"Independent School?" inquired Harry. Hermione nodded. "Same as Hogwarts only different name," she said. The boys nodded their heads in understanding. Ron looked at the clock tower. "It's about 7:00 you guys. We'd better be heading back," said Ron. Dean and Seamus stared to head off down the street where their parents were and they cheerfully waved with Hermione promising that they could ride the Cyclone again. The twins were spending the summer at the Jordans, so they started to head off to the Leaky Cauldron with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. When the reached the lobby The two trios parted ways with more promises of riding the Cyclone again, pranks to look forward to, and take care of 'Little Ronnikins'! Ron flushed scarlet and started to move towards them, but the twins made a quick escape by Floo and all that was left behind was a soot covered Ron muttering about idiotic brothers. Hermione laughed and nodded.

With all their bags they started up the stairs toward their rooms. Tomorrow they would head out to Diagon again as Ron didn't get his school supplies. He had spent all his time down at the Quidditch pitch. When they reached their rooms Ron immediately went in. Harry was about to follow when Hermione paused at her door. She seemed about to say something but said a soft "Goodnight Harry." 

"Goodnight… Hermione," he replied. And Harry walked into his room. 

As Hermione shut the door, the piercing blue eyes again stared from the darkness. "I'm alright," she said. "Really I am." She looked over at the desk. "I take it that Cumulus took the letter?" Whatever answer she got, she seemed to accept it. _'You almost cracked,'_ commented the voice. _'You're cutting it close,'_ it warned.

_'You've cut it close on more than one occasion so don't give me this crap,'_ Hermione snapped.__

_'Someone's in a bad mood,'_ observed the voice as Hermione slipped on her nightgown and crawled onto the bed.

_'I'm sorry. I don't mean to take it out on you. I'm just so tired…'_ she apologized.

_'So am I. So am I. I'll let you get to sleep now. Or at least try! You need it,'_ said the voice.

_'Aren't you going to bed too?'_ Hermione questioned.

_'I just have some things I'm going to take care of,'_ said the voice.

_'Just don't do anything I wouldn't,'_ Hermione quipped.

_'Like I would!'_ The voice seemed to smile. _'Goodnight Hermione,'_ said the voice.

_'Goodnight,'_ replied Hermione and the voice once again was gone. 'How long can I keep this up?' she wondered to herself. And despite what the voice had said, Hermione just lay awake staring at the ceiling. As much as she would have loved to sleep, the land of nightmares is a hellish place. One that she had visited too often…

Well? Whadda ya think! I'm done with Chapter 5! Sad you didn't hear about what happened to Hermione? Like I'd give away what this whole story is about. But in the meantime who is this voice? What's with Hermione's connections? Hermione? Threatening Malfoy? Who'd a thought! But keep reading and you'll find out what happens next! Please R/R! There'll be more H/Hr. coming up soon!

~Thanx

Sailor Universe 


	6. At The Train Station

Okay everyone! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN FOR NO UPDATE!!!!!! I went to camp and then had a major case of writer's block followed by tennis and school. One thing though…. I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!! PLEEZ!!!!! Well here's the chapter! I hope you like it since I posted it out of desperation rather than inspiration.

For Harry, the rest of the summer spent in Diagon Alley went by too fast. The days were flew by as each day Harry, Hermione, and Ron wandered in the streets and played Quidditch in a nearby field. To the boys surprise (but they weren't entirely NOT expecting it) Hermione was quite the Quidditch player. When asked however, she just smiled and said she took after her grandfather. 

However, all too soon did September first roll around and it was time to go. The trio managed to get a ride into Diagon Alley with the Weasleys. Of course, Molly Weasley nearly had a fit when she noticed what Hermione was wearing. Throughout the whole ride, the "scarlet woman" incident hung in the air with tension thick enough to be cut by a knife. The ride was taken in silence except for the twins eagerly plotting more schemes for the upcoming school year. As soon as the car reached the station it was a mad rush to get out of the car and to get luggage trolleys. "Thank god that's over with…." said Ron. 

"Oh don't sound so relieved," joked Harry.

"He's got a point though. I really think your mum has it out for me Ron!" commented Hermione. 

"Well, if you didn't dress with…. whatever you're wearing, maybe she wouldn't be so…." trailed off Ron.

"Old-fashioned?" quipped Hermione. "Really, I like what I wear!" And apparently so did quite a few others in the station. At the moment Hermione wore dark blue flare jeans with white highlights, a yellow Tommy Hillfiger midriff tunic top, and a red knitted crochet duster from Hollister. (A/N: I know they don't have T.H. and Hollister in England, but I have this outfit and I love it to death!) When all the luggage was loaded, the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione said good-bye (a curt nod in Molly's case) and each took turns to get to Platform 9 3/4. The scarlet engine of the Hogwarts Express greeted them as well as huge masses of students saying good-byes to parents or transporting luggage to the train. With some help and an effort, the trio located an empty car and placed their trunks in it. "Thank god that we don't have to carry this into the dorms! It'd be hell!" exclaimed Ron.

"Here, here!" was the response as all three collapsed into a couple of seats. 

"So Hermione, still have that all work no play thing going on?" joked Ron. Hermione glared at him. "Shut up. For your information no I don't. I just work hard that's all!"

"Yeah right. And I'm the bloody queen of England," mumbled Ron.

"Pleased to meet you then Your Majesty," said Hermione bowing in her seat. Harry snickered. Just as Ron was about to retort, a scream pierced through the air. "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!"

"What the hell?!?!?!?!?" exclaimed Harry and Ron as they raced out of the car. Hermione didn't say anything only just raced after them. "What's going on?!?!?!" exclaimed Ron. The crowds were in panic. "Harry, Ron! Up here!" yelled Hermione who had taken up a perch on a bench. Harry and Ron raced over and hopped up on to the bench. Despite the chaos, they could make out several wizards with their wands drawn massing towards a single point. And in that single point was the one and only Sirius Black.

lol. Cliffie! Basically I'm just getting nagged by my editor to work on this thing so I'll try and post up a chap. every weekend if I can. THIS TIME I MEAN IT, BUT ONLY IF I CAN GET SOME MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!

-Sailor Universe


	7. Enter New Guy

OMG! It's been almost a year since I started this! And I basically said it would be done. I'm such a liar. And a procrastinator. Special thanks to my friend the Frogwizard for reviewing and supporting me as well as Emma for being there to actually review. PLEASE R/R! It would mean so much to me! Anyways.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own, however, Sean, any new characters, and the plot so back off scumbags! On that cheery note! Enjoy! This is my longest chapter yet! ^_^ 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared in horror as about ten wizards advanced slowly on Sirius with their wands drawn. "This is ridiculous," muttered Hermione and she jumped down from the bench.

"Hermione! Wait! What are you doing?" cried Ron, but it was too late. Hermione was already striding towards Sirius and the mass of people. Harry and Ron quickly jumped off the bench and headed off in the same direction as Hermione. However, it was too late. Hermione had already reached the center of the mob and was standing in front of Sirius while facing the oncoming mob. 

"Hermione!" hissed Sirius. "Move!"

"No!" replied Hermione hotly. "Hey! Everyone! Don't any of you read the _Daily Prophet_?"

"What are you talking about girl?" came a voice and out of the shadows stepped Lucius Malfoy with his wand drawn. "Move or I'll get rid of you as well!" said Lucius grinning a sadistic grin.

"Well, unfortunately for you Mr. Malfoy that Sirius here is no longer a convict. See for yourself!" replied Hermione smiling. Hermione held up a copy of the day's _Daily Prophet_ and there on the front page was the headline "Sirius Black Cleared of All Charges."

"What?! This is impossible!" yelled the elder Malfoy ripping the paper out of Hermione's hand. His eyes scanned over the article and the crowd awaited the verdict with drawn breaths. Just like in the American Trix cereal commercials, Malfoy's face changed several shades of color giving a new meaning to "colors of the rainbow." (A/N: Can you imagine that? Trix are for kids!) "Damn! This isn't over Black. Or you Granger. It's not over by a long shot," muttered Malfoy and strode off into the crowd. The crowd tittered for a few more moments then slowly dispersed, careful to avoid Sirius. 

"Thanks Hermione. It seems most haven't read today's news because it's Express day," said Sirius.

"No problem!" replied Hermione. Harry and Ron, who had been watching the exchange with open mouths, stared at Hermione and Sirius.

"Sirius… What happened? How?" trailed off Harry. Sirius smiled a tired grin.

"It's a long story and we'll have plenty of time later. However, right now I suggest you all find a compartment before we leave," suggested Sirius. Harry and Ron nodded mutely and Hermione tugged them towards the train. "Come on guys!" urged Hermione and snapped the two out of their daze long enough to help load the trunks onto the Express. After about five minutes, the trio found an empty compartment near the back of the train and settled down for the ride. "Hey Hermione?" asked Ron after a minute.

"Hmm?" was the reply as Hermione started digging through her trunk.

"How did you know about Sirius?"

"I saw it on the news stand." With a triumphant sound, Hermione emerged with a large book and settled down in the seat next to Harry and started to read. Harry and Ron exchanged looks._ 'Well at some things haven't changed,'_ thought Harry and drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Train ride is boring. I don't feel like writing it! So here the gang is at Hogwarts…

"Hey Harry! Wake up! We're here!" urged Ron. Harry groggily sat up and looked out the window to see the large castle looming over them. Hogwarts, England's famous wizarding school for the training of those who possessed magic and Harry's home nine months of the year. While Hermione and Ron lugged the trunks out, Harry quickly pulled on his school robes then gave the other two a hand. Together they piled into a horseless carriage and sat down to await their departure. "Did you guys see Hagrid anywhere?" asked Harry.

"No. But didn't you say that Dumbledore had him on some sort of mission or something? Asked Hermione.

"Yeah I guess you're right," said Harry.

"Hermione, you're always right," quipped Ron.

"Shut up," was the reply.

"Mind if I join you?" asked a voice and none other than Sirius got into the carriage.

"Sirius! What are you doing here?!" exclaimed Ron.

"Oh right. I didn't get a chance to tell you. I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," said Sirius.

"You're kidding!" exclaimed Harry. Sirius grinned and shook his head.

"I'm not! Dumbledore offered me the position. Too bad it's cursed, but at least the pays good." Hermione snorted and Sirius looked at her.

"Something funny Miss Granger?" asked Sirius seriously. (A/N: lol! Sirius seriously!)

"Not at all PROFESSOR," retorted Hermione.

"Better shape up or I'll dock points," warned Sirius grinning.

"In case you haven't noticed, term hasn't started yet. So good luck!" said Hermione and went back to her book. Once again, looks were exchanged and the topic gradually switched to the topic of the Quidditch World Cup. With a lurch the carriages were off and rolling towards the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was just as magnificent as the year before if not even more so. There was no grave reminder of the past year's events except for some tension hanging over the Ravenclaw table. Harry was greeted by claps on the back by the Gryffindors and a Weasley welcome by the twins. Ginny greeted him with a shy hello and went off with the other fourth years. At that moment, Professor McGonagall strode out with the Sorting Hat in hand and placed it on a stool in the middle of the room. With that, the students scrambled to find seats. Harry sat in between Hermione (who actually put down her book) and Ron (who was grumbling about long ceremonies and the need for food). Harry just grinned and the great doors opened. In two lines were the small intimidated First Years. The gazed around the room apprehensively and came to a stop as McGonagall stopped them. A rip in the hat's brim opened, but suddenly closed with a snap. Whispers immediately broke out over the hall. The Sorting Hat wouldn't sing? It was unheard of! Dumbledore slowly descended down from the teacher's table and put on the hat. After a few moments the headmaster nodded and placed the hat back on the stool. "It seems that Sorting Hat has no song for this year," announced the professor. No Sorting song? Impossible! "However, the Sorting Hat will still sort the First Years into their respective houses." Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at each other. So, evidence of Voldemort's rise had already started to appear starting with the Sorting Hat. It wasn't just a hat, it was the key player in making the houses and keeping the tradition going! Without the hat, who would keep the Houses in order? Their thoughts were shattered as "Atarik, Lance" was made a Gryffindor and they joined in the applause. However, their thoughts were still centered on the Sorting Hat.

Gradually the hat worked down the line of first years until only "Zabini, Lucas" was made a Slytherin. However, after a gesture from Dumbledore, McGonagall left the hat on the stool. Dumbledore once again stood up and cleared his throat. "Ahem. As you all know, several rumors of the one Dark Lord coming to power have been spread. As a result of this, several wizarding schools have shut down all over the world." The students tittered wondering what this was leading to. Only Hermione seemed to remain indifferent. "due to this," continued Dumbledore, "We are pleased to accept a an exchange student." The Hall burst into whispers. Never in Hogwarts history had an exchange student been accepted. "He's all the way from America so I expect you will treat him with the same respect you show your classmates. His name is Sean O'Brian and he will be joining the fifth year class, but his house is yet to be known." Dumbledore nodded and once again the huge doors opened. The room once again was full of noise, but most of it was from girls swooning over the new guy. He was Harry's height and quite handsome. His brownish-blonde hair was put into a natural windswept look. His eyes were a sly cinnamon color that gleamed with cunning and mischief. He walked purposefully and the school robes billowed out majestically around him as the girls sighed dreamily and boys narrowed their eyes at him. Harry looked out of the corner of his eye and looked at Hermione. Rather than swooning like every other girl, Hermione just looked on with a slight quirk in the corner of her mouth. 

With an air of cockiness, Sean stepped up and placed the hat on his head. He hadn't even sat down when the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!" and whines were heard from other tables as the "most good-looking guy on the planet" joined the Gryffindors. He received great applause from the Gryffindors and strode, surprisingly, over to sit opposite of Hermione. As he tried to sit down he was stopped by Hermione's feet propped up on the bench.

"Sorry, seat's saved!" she said smirking. 

"Hermione! Are you crazy?!" hissed Parvati as she hurried to clear a spot next to her.

"It's all right," said Sean. "But if I may ask, who's the seat saved for?"

"Someone with an actual life," answered Hermione. The Gryffindor table went silent as did the rest of the Great Hall. 

"Ouch!" replied Sean. "I'm hurt. But then again, I'm talking to M.J. here."

"Touche," said Hermione. With a sudden laugh she jumped up and hugged him over the table. "Sit down you!" she laughed. Sean grinned and took a seat. It seemed like this year at Hogwarts there would be plenty of gossip! Hermione the bookworm with the new guy? Not possible! "Students! I just want to say a few reminders for this year before we eat as well as welcome a few new teachers. Professor Black and Professor Latvin will be are new Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures Professors. Unfortunatly, Professor Hagrid is on urgent business and is unable to attend class so Professor Latvin has graciously stepped in. I hope you all will treat Professor Black and Professor Latvin with respect and courtesy. A few reminders. First years will not be allowed to play Quidditch nor have a broom on campus. All Hogsmeade trips will be open to third years and higher. The Yule Ball will be available to fifth years and higher. Mister Filch has reminded me to remind you all no magic in the corridors. The Forbidden Forest is of course forbidden. No one is to go near it at any time regardless of the emergency. Finally, last but not least, no one is to leave grounds without a chaperone. This includes Hogsmeade trips. It is due to the immense publicity and rumors flying about, but rest assured this is only a precaution. On that note! Carpul Tilat Vom!" Magically the dishes filled with food and everyone began to dig in. "Anyway, who are your friends M.J.?" asked Sean.

"Well, this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," she answered. "Try the Shepard's pie. You'll like it."

"Thanks," he answered gratefully. "I don't think I can get used to all this British stuff! Umm… Which one is the Shepard's pie or whatever?"

"Here," said Ron handing over the dish.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So what's America like? Where'd you live and where'd you go?" asked Lavender bombarding Sean with questions.

"Well," he started, "It's nothing like this place!"

"No place is like this place Seanie," said Hermione taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Right you are! Anyway, I grew up in San Francisco. Busy place I tell you! Just like London only we drive on the right side of the road and it's sunny 360 days out of the year. I lived by the ocean so I'd swim and surf a lot! My parents owned a house in the city as well as by the ocean. Both my parents were workaholics. I went to an Independent Wizarding School which is a chain of wizarding schools in the U.S. And that's about it!" he finished.

"Wow! Sounds like a blast!" exclaimed Dean.

"You bet!"

"You watch any football?" inquired Dean.

"Yeah. Both American and English," said Sean.

"Cool!" The rest of the meal was quite uneventful except for Sean answering questions about his hometown and the like. Hermione remained mostly silent only interjecting a few comments or two until everyone was finished and headed off to the dorm. Hermione, as her duty stated, moved ahead of the first years and stopped in front of the giant portrait of the fat lady. "Tipsy Tuppins," she said and the lady in the portrait swung aside with a smile to admit the Gryffindors. The students scrambled in to be greeted by the warm cheerful look of the Gryffindor common room. Most headed off to bed, but a few, namely Fred and George, took it upon themselves to start a game of Exploding Snap. Sean headed over curiously to see what it was and was followed by most of the fifth years. Harry and Ron started after him but stopped when they noticed Hermione wasn't there. "You coming Hermione?" asked Ron.

"No, I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed," she answered.

"You sure?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. See you guys tomorrow," she said and walked up the stairs to her dorm. Harry watched her back for a few minutes until Ron called him over to the large group playing in the middle of the room. Harry threw one last glance at the stairs before going over to join the laughter.

Hermione quietly shut the door behind her. All the other girls in her dorm were downstairs playing Exploding Snap with that moron Sean. Although, she had to admit, it was nice seeing him again. She sat down on her bed and looked out the window at the half moon. _'You seem tense. What's up?'_ said the voice.

_'Nothing. Just tired. I've had better days,'_ answered Hermione. 

_'You okay?'_

_ 'I'll live.'_ There was a pause then, _'You know I'm here for you right?'_

_ 'You always have been. Why should I doubt you?'_

_ 'THEN CUT THE CRAP AND TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!' _the voice screamed.

_'Ow! MAJOR MIGRAINE!'_

_ 'Sorry.'_

_ 'No you're not,'_ retorted Hermione

_'You're right I'm not,'_ said the voice. There was another long period of silence. _'Fine. I'll tell you,'_ thought Hermione.

_'Bout time.'_

_ 'You already know I've been having nightmares, but they've gotten worse lately.'_

_ 'Worse?'_

_ 'Somehow, I feel like the past is catching up fast. Too fast. And this time, there's no one to catch me,'_ said Hermione.

_' I'll be there to catch you. Count on it.'_

_ 'Thanks.'_

_ 'No prob. Get some sleep. I'll be here.'_ Hermione smiled. _'Night.'_

_'Night Hermione.'_ And the voice was gone. However, as Hermione got into her pajamas and settled in bad, the lingering feeling of the voice's presence stayed. That night, there were no bad dreams.

So whaddya think! Good? Bad? Tell me! Please R/R! I'm begging for feedback! I'll write some more when I find the time, but with my midterms and a HUGE recital coming up I may not be able to write for a couple of weeks! HEY! At least this time I;m telling the truth! lol. 

Peace out

Sailor Universe

__


	8. Quidditch Talk

OMG! I know it has been soooooooo long since I've last updated. But I have plenty of excuses! First I had my finals and then summer school. Next I had a tennis tournament and lots of parties to go to. I also got hooked on a bunch of new stuff. Such as Rurouni Kenshin, Lupin III, and Fushigi Yuugi. (More anime!) I read the 5th book and I have to say I was very upset that Sirius died. I was really pissed, so I'm just gonna keep my story going! I don't give a damn! He was my favorite adult character and I intend to keep him alive. On the other hand, I'm glad Cho is out of the picture and I think Harry would make a sucky boyfriend considering he knows nothing about girls! Anyway, I'm adding at least two chapters this time! Yay! But I'm going to camp Sun. through Thurs., but I'll try and write some chapters while I'm there. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and told me to get my ass in gear and write more! I appreciate it so much! I think it also took the cable service going out for me to write more. (I was offline for AWHILE! And it really sucked.) Anyway, keep reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling (the bitch). However, I do lay claim to the plot of this story, Sean, the voices, and any other characters I decide to create in my sick twisted little mind. 

This chapter is dedicated to my Aunt Rachel and Uncle Melvin who passed away on June 27th, 2003 and July 8th, 2003 respectively. 

Harry peeked an eye open. From the outside of his bed he could hear the other boys in the dormitory prepare for the day, as well as, the thump of Ron rolling out of bed. With a groan Harry set his feet on the floor and walked over to his trunk to pull out a set of robes and his wand for the day. Seamus, Dean, and Neville were already dressed and headed out of the room with a cheery wave. Sean was in the process of putting his shoes on and Ron… Well Ron had fallen asleep as a lump on the floor next to his bed. After a few good kicks and some yelling Ron had gotten himself up and gotten ready to go. "So Sean, where are you from?" asked Ron as they headed down the dormitory steps.

"Los Angeles, California. Well, actually I'm from a place NEAR Los Angeles called Hermosa Beach. Great beach volleyball!" replied Sean.

"Is America really that crazy?" inquired Harry.

"Nah, not at all. The most we do is set the neighbors cat on fire and such…" said Sean mischievously. Harry and Ron looked at him incredulously. "Hey! It was only the one time!" Sean said at their startled looks.

"One time what?" asked Parvati. The boys had reached the common room, and by the looks of it Parvati and Lavender had just been waiting for Sean to come down and pounce on him. "Nothing. No biggie. Morning ladies. Sleep well?" asked Sean. They blushed. "Just fine," said Lavender. 

"Come on! Let's go to breakfast!" whined Ron.

"Wait! What about Hermione?" asked Harry.

"She already went down," said Parvati. "So Sean, what do you like to do?"

The rest of the trip down to breakfast was full of questions from Parvati and Lavender asking Sean about anything and everything. From his favorite store to his hobbies, and Harry had to admit, it was quite funny to watch Sean whip his head back and forth between the two and try to answer their questions. As they entered the Great Hall, dozens of faces (mostly the girls) turned to look at the new exchange student. Several had dreamy looks on their faces while others…. We'll just leave it at that. The boys, however, just rolled their eyes and pretended not to notice. As they four reached the Gryffindor table, Sean sauntered up to Hermione who was just sitting down at the table. "Morning," he greeted.

"Morning," she replied.

"Damn! Nice set up!" exclaimed Sean looking at the food. "But what the hell is this?" he asked holding up a platter of egg sandwiches.

"They're like Egg McMuffins," explained Hermione. 

"Ah, I see, " said Sean and started to help himself.

"Morning Harry, Ron, Lavender, Parvati," greeted Hermione. 

"Morning," replied Ron and started to help himself as well. With that, Harry (Lavender and Parvati had gone off to the other end of the table) sat down and began to help himself as well. A flurry overhead gave notice to the morning's owl post. A barn owl swooped overhead and dropped a large package in front of Hermione, causing her eggs to splatter all over herself and Ron who was sitting across from her. "Bollocks," muttered Ron wiping egg off his robes. Hermione reached for the package and eagerly tore the wrapping off. Inside was a book bound in a black cover with silver writing on the front. The title was _A Complete Guide to the Montrose Magpies_. "The Magpies? What are you doing with that Hermione," inquired Harry.

"Proof reading," was the reply as she buried herself in the book. As the skimmed the pages, she suddenly burst out laughing. "Nice picture!" she exclaimed.

"Let me see,' said Sean leaning over. "Ha! Look at Anderson!" he laughed. Harry and Ron looked over the table and saw a middle-aged man in black Quidditch robes. A silver bird was emblazoned on the front of his robes and in his hand he carried a Firebolt. The man grinned and waved at them then started to do a little jig. A minute later he ended up lying on the ground due to tripping over his own feet. "Poor Anderson!" exclaimed Hermione. Harry looked to the page beside the picture. There was listed:

Name: Peter Anderson 

_Position: Keeper_

_Age: 32_

_Height: 5'11"_

_Weight: 203 lbs._

_Drafted: 1992 into the Wilbourne Wasps, but was traded to the Montrose Magpies in_

_ 1994_

_Goals Saved in 2003: 46 _

_Goals Saved Total: 547_

More statistics, as well as, a personal biography was listed below. "Okay, turn the page," said Sean and flipped it. Ron's jaw dropped and Harry gasped. There on the next page was a grinning picture of Sean in the Montrose Quidditch Robes. The picture Sean waved cheerfully and then promptly started to air guitar. "What can I day? Simple Plan was playing!" said Sean.

"Right… Whatever you say," said Hermione shaking her head. 

"Sean! I had no idea you played for the Magpies!" exclaimed Ron.

"I just started this year actually," said Sean looking at his stats. 

Name: Sean O'Brian 

_Position: Chaser_

_Age: 15_

_Height: 5'9"_

_Weight: 182 lbs._

_Drafted: 2003 into the Montrose Magpies_

_Goals Scored Total (in training): 91_

His stats continued on down the page. "Okay! Next page!" grinned Sean at Hermione. Hermione just gave him a look and he turned the page. If the page before had been shocking, this page was just plain crazy. Instead of meeting another unknown Quidditch face, a smiling Hermione stood on a Quidditch Pitch, She gave a wave, and when Sean walked into her picture still air guitaring, she started to chase him around with her own Firebolt raised above her head. Hermione and Sean immediately burst out laughing at the sight, while Ron and Harry continued to gape at the page. "Is it just me? Or are things getting really weird this year," whispered Ron to Harry. Harry just nodded his head and looked at the stats page. 

Name: Hermione Granger 

_Position: Chaser_

_Age: 15_

_Height: 5'4"_

_Weight: She's not telling!_

_Drafted: 2003 into the Montrose Magpies_

Goals Scored Total (in training): 82 

However, before Harry could start reading the stats, Hermione slammed the book shut and stuffed it in her bag. "We'll look more at it later. Right now we need to get to class!" she said.

"Damn, and we have Double Potions with the Slytherins to start off the year," groaned Ron looking at his schedule.

"I'm guessing that's a bad thing," said Sean slowly.

"You can say that again," muttered Ron.

"It's not that bad!" interjected Hermione. The three boys just looked at her. "Okay, so maybe it is," she said. Ron grinned. "See? Even you admit it!"

"Whatever! Let's just go!" exclaimed Hermione. With that, she started to walk out the Great Hall. Sean just rolled his eyes and took off after her along with Harry and Ron.

Well! On to the next chapter! Please keep reading and reviewing! The more reviews I get, the bigger kick in the ass I get to keep writing! Until next time!

-Sailor Universe


	9. First Day of Class

WOW! TWO CHAPTERS!!!! I told ya I'd get them up! Well here's chapter 9! Hope you enjoy! Oh! Another excuse I have is that because the cable went out and I was online at the time, my HD got ERASED! So Chapter 8 was totally re-written! Well, happy reading! FYI: Time Warner sucks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but Sean, the plot (most of it anyway), and other characters that are to be introduced are mine!

As the four headed down to the dungeons, the temperature got progressively colder and the air became stale. "How pleasant," sniffed Sean looking at a moss-covered wall. 

"Tell me about it," muttered Ron shying away from a substance on the floor that seemed to be breathing. About ten yards down the hallway, they reached to Potions classroom. Most of the Slytherins had already shown up and were talking in groups amongst themselves. Neville, Dean, and Seamus were off to one side discussing the latest World Cup match. Harry took a seat near the back with Ron next to him. In front of Harry sat Hermione and next to her was Sean. "Creepy," commented Sean at the classroom.

"Get used to it," retorted Hermione grinning. **BANG**! The door swung in with a mighty force and there in the doorway was the imposing figure of Professor Severus Snape. "Good morning and welcome to another year of Potions," he sneered and started to walk towards his desk. "Now then, as you know, your O.W.L.S. are this year. I must say, it will be difficult if not impossible to get an O on my exam or to take Advanced Potions. Others should perhaps seek extra tutoring as they'll need it in the future." Neville flushed at that comment. "Now, let's begin today's lesson shall we?" said Snape. "Who can name the two components in the Purgery Potion?" Not surprisingly, Hermione's was the only hand up. Snape pointedly ignored her and instead fixed his gaze on Sean. "You. You're the new student," said Snape.

"Yes Professor," replied Sean. 

"Well then, you can give me the answer," said Snape. Sean looked bewildered for a second and looked at Hermione on his left. After a moment he nodded. "Sunroot and the crushed bones of the femur of a horse," Sean answered. Snape looked surprised, but composed himself and nodded. "Correct," Snape said. He then moved on to quizzing other students. As his back was turned, Sean sighed in relief and mouthed a thank you to Hermione. She shot him a smile. Suddenly, Hermione started to crack up. Harry and Ron noticed and Harry started to lean forward to see what she was laughing at. Suddenly, Ron started to crack up as well and then Harry noticed. Sean was in the middle of an eerily accurate imitation of Snape. His face had taken on a gaunt look and his eyes were narrowed as he pulled on his nose. He then rubbed his hands together and through his hair in a pantomime of putting hair gel in. Ron snorted and alerted the real Snape. Abruptly, the real Snape turned around to see what was going on, and as quickly as he started, Sean was taking notes as well as Hermione. The looks on their faces were strictly professional. Snape glared at them for a second and turned around again. 

Once again, Sean took on the guise of Severus Snape only this time he crossed his eyes and started to do the Egyptian in his seat. At that, Ron just lost it and sank down in his seat. Snape whirled around. "Mr.Weasley, I never knew you found the subject of antidotes for the Caravela Curse so amusing," sneered Snape. Ron immediately stopped laughing and started to stammer. Smoothly, Sean cut in. "Terribly sorry Professor. Just talking to Ron here about this one time we used Sunroot with Hinkleberry. Terribly good explosion! Wonderful fireworks! We were thinking about adding a little bit of Mugwort when…"

"That is quite enough Mr. O'Brian," cut off Snape. 

"Please, call me Sean," Sean replied. Hermione elbowed him. 

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Not the best way to start off your first year Mr. O'Brian. I suggest from now on that you keep your exploits to yourself until after class," stated Snape smoothly.

"Will do!" said Sean with a smile. Snape narrowed his eyes at Sean once again and turned around to begin the lesson. But the continuous thought that ran through everyone's mind in the classroom was 'This year might turn out to be real interesting…'

The rest of morning classes went relatively smoothly with only a few minor hitches. (i.e.: Peeves bombed one of the corridors with a bunch of stink bombs causing the whole floor of classes to evacuate to more sanitary areas.) "So is every day gonna be like this?" questioned Sean as he, Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed down to lunch. 

"Like what?" asked Ron.

"All these classes full of stiffs and homework?"

"Oh jeez! You think this is bad? Wait until later in the year with exams!" exclaimed Ron.

"Damn! It gets worse? How in the hell is that possible?!" cried Sean. 

"Well, more homework definitely. But Binns and Snape are basically the worst. The only other teacher you have to look out for is Trelawney," said Harry.

"Trelawney… Isn't she the one who you walked out on?" asked Sean to Hermione. Hermione nodded. "Yeah, but she's a quack anyway. I switch to Arithmancy which is actually quite interesting…" Ron groaned. "Now you've done it! Don't get her started!" Hermione glared at him. Loud voices alerted the four that they were approaching the Great Hall. Hermione opened the door and they headed over to the Gryffindor table. However, someone got to them before they reached the table. "So, if it isn't Potty, Weasley, the Mudblood, and Mr. High and Mighty themselves," sneered a voice. Harry and Ron whirled around. Standing there was none other than Draco Malfoy with his lackeys Crabbe and Goyle flanking him on either side. "You'd best shut up Draco," gritted Ron.

"Oh really? Why?" asked Draco. Ron made a move, but Sean and Hermione held him back. Draco moved forward towards Sean. "Draco Malfoy," he introduced holding out his hand to Sean. "One of the better people here."

"People? I rather thought you were some kind of rodent. At least that's what I heard," inquired Sean. Draco flushed. "You better watch what you say, I have powerful people in my family." By now, the whole Great Hall was tuned into the confrontation. Draco stared at the onlookers before finally turning away. "Thanks for the offer mate, but I've got friends. And they're a hell of a lot classier than you!" called Sean at Malfoy's back. Malfoy stopped dead, and then with his fists clenched he walked away. Gradually, the Great Hall returned to its normal dull roar. Hermione elbowed Sean again. "Ow! Watch it!" exclaimed Sean.

"No! You watch it you jackass!" retorted Hermione who spun on her heel and walked towards the table. Sean sighed and the remaining three walked towards the table after her. "Harry!" called a voice. Angelina Johnson came running up. "I need your vote for captain!" 

"Oh! Umm…" hesitated Harry. "I'll vote for Alicia."

"Alright then! It's decided! You're captain!" said Angelina.

"What? How?" stuttered Harry.

"The rest of the team already voted you. Just wanted to let you have your vote!" exclaimed Angelina cheerfully. "It was unanimous!" Harry looked taken aback and Angelina just laughed. "Well Harry? Are you going to call first practice or not?" she asked.

"Oh! Right… How about next Thursday after dinner?" questioned Harry.

"Sounds good. I'll start passing the word along! But you better get a schedule together soon. First match is next month!" 

"Got it," confirmed Harry as Angelina walked off towards the Weasley twins. 

"Wow! Captain?" grinned Ron. "So will you put in a good word for me when I try out?" 

"Sure, why not," grinned Harry.

"Okay," said Sean holding up a platter as they sat down. "What's this?" 

Hermione sighed as she walked into the room. The other girls in her dormitory were still downstairs in the common room no doubt talking about the day's events. The Weasley twins had once again out done themselves by setting off four packages of Filibuster Fireworks in the North tower. Needless to say, it caused quite a racket and chaos ensued. _'Tired I see?'_ Hermione rolled her eyes. _'No, I'm just about to collapse because I feel like it.'_ The voice snickered. _'Well, as much as I know you would love to sleep right now, you can't. We've got a meeting.'_

_ 'A meeting?! Now?! You're bloody joking!'_

_ 'Fraid not luv. Now hurry up!'_ Hermione let out a mild curse and walked back towards the door. _'And Hermione?'_ said the voice.

_'Yeah?'_

_'I'm sorry.'_ Hermione smiled. _'No problem.'_ As her hand reached for the knob Hermione turned to look behind her. A pair of vivid blue eyes was staring at her. "You'll probably want to come too," she addressed the eyes. The eyes seemed to flash in understanding and then abruptly disappeared. With one last glance around, Hermione exited the room and promptly disappeared on the dormitory stairs. 

Well, how's that for a cliffie? I promise I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can because I think I know what I'm gonna do! Please scroll down and click that button that says 'Review!' Thanks a bunch for the support guys!

-Sailor Universe 


End file.
